<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neverland by firstordermyorder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921467">Neverland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstordermyorder/pseuds/firstordermyorder'>firstordermyorder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Mild Language, POV Dean Winchester, POV Jo Harvelle, Possessive Peter Pan | Malcolm, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Peter Pan | Malcolm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstordermyorder/pseuds/firstordermyorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle married Dean Winchester.  Amara (a.k.a The Darkness) became part of the Winchester family. Jo starts to have thoughts about the place called Neverland but she has no clue why. Somehow the three of them end up in Neverland with Sam there as well. They meet Peter Pan and his lost boys. Choas and drama are thrust upon everyone and only one person can stop everyone from killing each other. Will they make it home or will they be stuck on Neverland forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this back in 2018 and thought I would share!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jo's POV </p><p>I was in mine and Dean's room when a thought popped into my head. Neverland. Weird right. I mean out of all the things to pop into my head Neverland shows up. Anyways I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that Dean was calling my name. </p><p>"Jo!" Dean said and I snapped out of it. </p><p>"Sorry did you say something?" I asked </p><p>"Yeah Amara wants you to go shopping with her. Something about her wanting to spend more time with you." He said </p><p>"Ok." I said and got up from the bed. I decided to change my clothes and I walked out of our room. Amara was in the kitchen making a smoothie for me and her to take with us shopping, </p><p>"Finally you're out of that room of yours." She said and I chuckled. I turned back slightly and gave Dean a smile. Sam was off somewhere in the bunker probably looking for a case for the boys to work on. You see Dean and I have been married for about two years now and I couldn't have asked for a better husband then Dean. I get butterflies in my stomach every time I see him and he always makes me smile and laugh. </p><p>"Hey Jo let's go." Amara said and I gave Dean a kiss goodbye. </p><p>"Have fun you two." He said as I and Amara are walking towards the bunker door. </p><p>"We will Dean don't miss me too much." I said while chuckling. </p><p>"I'll always miss you too much Jo." He said with his signature smirk on his face. I shook my head and kissed him again and left the bunker with Amara.</p><p>"You know...you and Dean are destined for each other." Amara said and I blushed. </p><p>"Really?" I asked </p><p>"Yeah, my brother made you and Dean soulmates Jo." Amara said with a smile and I smiled back. </p><p>"That's good to know...I love him Amara I love him so much." I said while smiling. </p><p>"I know you do and I can hear you two sometimes." She said with a wink and I turned red as a tomato. She laughed and zapped us to the mall. First, we went to Target because Target is always a win. After getting tops, dresses, shoes, bikinis and other stuff we went to the food court to get food. We got McDonald's and ice cream. After several hours in the mall, Amara zapped us home and I put my stuff away. Neverland popped into my head again and I don't know why. I shook my head and walked out to the kitchen. I decided to make everyone dinner and pie too. After I made dinner I put it on the table and yelled for everyone that it was ready. </p><p>"Smell good Jo." Sam said </p><p>"I hope it tastes good." I said </p><p>"I bet it tastes great." Amara said. I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind. </p><p>"I didn't know you cook babe." Dean said </p><p>"I'm full of surprises." I  said with a smile. He kissed my cheek and sat down. I sat down next to him and served myself some chicken and pasta. Everyone was quiet so I'm taking that as a good sign. </p><p>"Jo this is amazing." Dean said and I smiled. </p><p>"It's so good Jo." Amara said and I smiled more. Neverland popped into my head again. Why is it always popping into my head lately? I must have zoned out because Dean shook me a little. </p><p>"Jo." He said with concern in his voice. </p><p>"Hmm?" I asked </p><p>"You ok? You zoned out." Sam said </p><p>"Yeah, I'm ok." I said. Dean looked over at Amara and Sam. Then the three of them looked at me. </p><p>"What?" I asked </p><p>"You sure you're ok?" Sam asked </p><p>"Yeah I'm ok." I said </p><p>"Anyways let's clean the table up." Amara said </p><p>"Oh I made the pie too." I said and Dean smiled at me. </p><p>"Pie?" He asked getting excited as usual about pie.</p><p>"Yes, I made pie Dean." I said with a chuckle. I got up and walked towards the fridge when I heard a voice in my head. </p><p>'Jo we will bring you to us.' The voice said. I set the pie on the table and got out a knife, plates, and forks. I cut everyone a slice of apple pie. </p><p>"Man this is...this is amazing." Dean said with a mouth full of pie and I giggled. Sam shook his head and Amara laughed. </p><p>"Dude don't talk with your mouth full." Sam said </p><p>'Jo .' The voice said and I shook my head. Dean must have seen it because he grabbed my hand and I looked at him. His eyes were pleading with me to tell him what's wrong. I looked back into his eyes and I frowned. </p><p>"Jo....baby...what's wrong? You hearing things?" He said with his voice full of concern. I nodded and he gave me a sad smile and a squeeze on my hand for reassurance.  His eyes were slightly watery and he pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and held me tightly. You see this isn't the first time I have been hearing things. A year ago it got bad where I couldn't tell which was real and not real. It scared everyone but Dean most especially. He felt helpless and didn't know what to exactly do. The voices went away until now...well now this voice is different. I hugged him back tightly and buried my head in his chest and breathed a shaky breath. </p><p>"Dean....." I said </p><p>"Yes?" He asked </p><p>"I don't want it to get bad again..." I said and he stiffened slightly. </p><p>"I won't let that happen Jo....not again." He said but his voice cracked towards the end. I knew why because he's scared he won't be able to bring me back from it. I looked up at him and into his eyes. His eyes were pleading, begging for me to be ok which I wasn't now. I kissed his lips lightly and he kissed me back. I know he loves me with all his heart and I love him with all of mine. We would do anything for each other. </p><p>"Dean we will figure it out. I won't let Jo almost go off the edge again." Amara said and he nodded slightly. </p><p>"I won't let her go off the edge again either. She's a sister to me and I don't want anything bad happening to her." Sam said and I smiled at them. This is my family and I wouldn't change it for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just an FYI for this book it's going to be in the POV of Jo mostly but if it changes I'll put who's POV I'm doing at the start of the chapter. So on with the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me, Dean, Amara, and Sam were watching TV when we saw a bright green flash and then we weren't in the bunker anymore. I looked around at my surroundings and we were on a beach, it was dark out, and a forest was starting in the distance. I looked around me again and saw that Dean, Amara, and Sam were with me. Dean was frantically looking for something well more someone. When his eyes landed on me he ran over and crouched down to my level his eyes full of concern and relief. </p><p>"You hurt?" He asked checking for any injuries. </p><p>"No I'm not hurt Dean just confused." I said </p><p>"Yeah we all are confused." Amara said. I looked back towards where the forest is and then looked back at them. </p><p>"What is this place?" Sam asked and I shrugged. </p><p>"I don't know but this place looks oddly familiar." I said and they looked at me. </p><p>"So you've been here before?" Amara asked </p><p>"I guess but I don't remember." I said. We all decided to walk towards the forest when a group of teenage boys surrounded us. Dean grabbed my hand and put me behind him and Amara and Sam blocked my viewpoint of the teenage boys. The three of them are very protective of me. A rather tall boy maybe a little shorter than Sam emerged from the treeline. He had his hood up and a club-like thing in his hand. </p><p>"Who the hell are you guys?" Dean asked </p><p>"Welcome to Neverland and we are the lost boys." The tall one said and I mouthed to myself Neverland. </p><p>"Lost boys?" Sam said with a chuckle </p><p>"Sounds intimidating." Dean said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.</p><p>"I'm Felix what are your names?" He asked and Dean scoffed </p><p>"Like hell we will tell you." He said and this time it was Felix who chuckled. </p><p>"Pan won't be happy if you lie to us. He knows your real names. Just tell us and we won't harm the blonde you are hiding." He said and I felt Dean stiffen. </p><p>"Fine I'm Dean Winchester. The tall one is my brother Sam and the woman next to me is Amara. The blonde one you're referring to is my wife Jo." He said and I smiled to myself. </p><p>"Let us see her you three." Felix said and they parted after five seconds. I looked at Felix and then at the lost boys around me. </p><p>"My she is a pretty one." Felix said and I heard Dean growl slightly. I took Dean's hand and squeezed it. He looked down at his hand then up at me and relaxed. I got on my tippy toes and kissed him and he kissed back making sure that the lost boys knew I was Dean's and no one else. I found it kind of hot and a bit of a turn on. Felix cleared his throat and Dean smirked and kissed me before we parted. I shook my head and smirked back at Dean. </p><p>"I'll bring you to Pan." Felix said and they started walking while Amara and Sam followed. Dean held me back a bit by putting his arm around my waist from behind. </p><p>"You're all mine Jo and no one else." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled. </p><p>"I'm always yours Dean." I said and I could feel his smirk on my neck. We started walking and caught up with them while holding hands. Amara nudged me on my side and smiled. </p><p>"Dean what was that back there?" Amara asked </p><p>"I wanted them all to know that Jo is with me and no one else." He said while smirking. </p><p>"Of course." Amara said with a smirk. We reached the camp and it looked familiar to me too. A teenager wearing dark green clothes came out and he looked rather slightly intimidating. </p><p>"So there are the newcomers. Felix." He said and I can hear an accent in his voice. I looked around the camp and took it all in. Sam, Amara, and Dean were busy focusing on Felix and I guess Pan. The lost boys were sitting around the fire eating food. Dean and Sam started talking to each other and I was just looking around when Felix approached me. </p><p>"Pan would like to speak to you privately." He said and I nodded. I looked at Pan and he motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to a part of the woods where no one can hear us. </p><p>"So Jo you're probably wondering why everything looks so familiar to you." He said and I nodded. </p><p>"Yeah I am Pan." I said and he smirked slightly.</p><p>"Well the reason being is because you've been here before. You were my first lost girl." He said </p><p>"I was?" I asked </p><p>"Yes you were Jo." He said and I heard Dean yelling my name. Pan rolled his eyes annoyed. </p><p>"That husband of yours is so annoying." He said and I glared at him. </p><p>"He loves me Pan and he cares about my safety and well being." I said and he rolled his eyes again. </p><p>"I'll never understand love." He said and I smirked. </p><p>"Good." I said and walked back to camp. When Dean saw me he looked pissed and relieved. </p><p>"Don't do that again Jo. Tell me next time you walk away from me." He said slightly angry. </p><p>"I'm sorry." I said in a quiet voice. I hate it when Dean is angry or pissed off. I looked at him and his gaze softened realizing that he was scaring me. He pulled me into a hug and hugged me tightly. </p><p>"Sorry for getting angry Jo. You know how protective I am." He said and I nodded. </p><p>"I know baby I know." I said. Dean let me out of his embrace and wrapped his arm around my waist in a protective way. Pan walked back into camp and Dean stiffened slightly and everyone was quiet like they were waiting for orders. Felix stood beside Pan and they both scanned over everyone but looked at me a little longer than everyone else. I got uncomfortable and Dean noticed. He kissed my cheek and whispered to me. </p><p>"I've got you. I won't let them hurt you." He said and I smiled at him. </p><p>"Now Amara and Jo will share a tent. Sam and Dean, you'll share one too." Pan said and smiled at Amara. Dean was mumbling under his breath and Sam nudged him to stop. Everyone walked into their tents which left me and Dean alone. Dean had his signature soldier look on his face. </p><p>"Babe?" I asked and put my hand on his cheek. His face softened and I smiled at him. </p><p>"I don't trust him and I don't like this place Jo." He said </p><p>"Babe we'll get through this together." I said </p><p>"I love you Jo." He said </p><p>"I love you too Dean. Promise me something." I said </p><p>"Anything." He said</p><p>"Promise me that nothing will get in between us here." I said </p><p>"I promise Jo. I'll protect you with my life like I always do." He said and I kissed him. I backed into a tree and he kissed me passionately. I put my hand to his cheek and kissed him back but before it got heated we pulled apart and smiled at each other. </p><p>"I love you Dean." I said </p><p>"I love you Jo." He said and went to our separate tents for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into the tent and saw Amara sitting on her cot. </p><p>"Hey Mara." I said and she smiled at me. </p><p>"So how is Dean taking this whole thing. He seems like he doesn't want any of the boys to touch you." She said with a slight laugh</p><p>"He's taking it. He doesn't like this place and he doesn't like Pan." I said while changing into pjs. </p><p>"I bet he doesn't. Jo, I don't trust any of them." She said walking towards the opening of the tent. I stood next to her and saw Dean and Sam standing at the opening of their tent as well. The four of us smiled at each other and continued with our own private conversations. I wonder what Sam and Dean are talking about. </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>"I don't like this Sam. I mean why was he talking to Jo? The better question is why the hell are we even here?" I asked getting frustrated and worried. </p><p>"I have no idea Dean but we will figure it out. We always do." He said while walking towards the opening of our tent. I walked over next to him and saw that Amara and Jo were also standing at their opening at their tent. We smiled at each other and went back to talking. </p><p>"Sam I don't trust this Pan guy. Did you see him eyeing Jo? I mean come on she's my wife for crying out loud." I said </p><p>"Dean he doesn't know that so just let him know that Jo is your wife." He said and I smirked. </p><p>"I know just the way." I said thinking of my plan. </p><p>"Oh no, Dean don't do anything stupid." He said and I smirked. </p><p>"Oh come on Sammy stupid is my middle name. " I said and he rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Come on let's try to get some sleep." He said and laid down on his bed. </p><p>"I'm gonna say goodnight to Jo I'll be back." I said and walked out before he could protest. I walked into Jo's tent and saw that s he was laying down on her bed already. I crouched down to her eye level and smiled at her. </p><p>"Hey missed me already?" She asked with her smile that I love so much. </p><p>"Yeah I did." I said. She sat up and moved over for me to sit next to her. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. </p><p>"What's up Dean? You seem tense a little." She said and she was correct as always. </p><p>"Strange place...with strange boys." I said </p><p>"Dean we'll be ok. We are always ok." She said and I smiled slightly. </p><p>"Get some sleep ok? Long day tomorrow I'm pretty sure." I said and she nodded. </p><p>"Night love you." She said and I kissed her. </p><p>"Night love you too." I said. I kissed her forehead and walked back into my tent. </p><p>Jo's POV </p><p>Dean just left and I looked at Amara. </p><p>"Come on get some sleep." She said and fell asleep. </p><p>***Time skip****</p><p>I woke up and got dressed (top or side). It was very warm on the island and I knew pants would make me very sweaty. I walked out of the tent and saw Sam and Dean standing in a corner talking. I started walking over to them Peter stopped me. </p><p>"Jo I need you to go into the woods and get me some herbs. You know what kind I like." He said while smiling. I nodded remembering my days on the island. I was his only lost girl. I ran off into the woods and started walking. I gathered the herbs that Pan wanted and walked back to camp. Dean and Sam were giving Pan the bitchface. </p><p>"Pan I got you the herbs you wanted." I said and he smiled at me rather flirtatiously. By the look on Dean's face, he was not happy like at all. </p><p>"Good job. You have always been my favorite." He said and I nodded at him. You could feel the tension between Pan and Dean. So thick it was suffocating. Of course, me being me is stuck in between these two so they don't kill each other. Amara walked over to help ease the tension in the air. </p><p>"Peter why don't you show me some of your magic." She said and I gave her a smile and mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded and the two of them walked to another part of camp. I turned to face Dean and he had his soldier face on again. He walked away and into his tent. I turned to Sam and he shrugged and followed after Amara and Peter. I followed him into his tent and stood there waiting for him to turn around. </p><p>"I'm not in the mood Sam." He said with his back still turned away from me. </p><p>"It's me Dean." I said and he turned around. I smiled at him and he walked towards me. </p><p>"Why did you do it?" He asked slightly annoyed. </p><p>"Do what?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You know what Jo." He said with a serious face. My smile fell and looked down for a second then looked back up at him. </p><p>"Because I know what he does to people who don't follow orders Dean." I said and he got pissed. </p><p>"Jo you don't have to follow anyones orders!" He said with his voice slightly raised. </p><p>"I do Dean. He does awful things to people who don't follow his orders." I said </p><p>"You think....he's just a teenage boy Jo. He's not the boss of you." He said </p><p>"Dean you have no idea how powerful he is." I said and he scoffed. </p><p>"Powerful my ass. We're friends with the Darkness for crying out loud Jo!" He said basically yelling at this point. </p><p>"Why are you yelling at me Dean? I did nothing wrong." I said getting annoyed </p><p>"You followed his orders Jo! That's what you did wrong!" He said. I walked out of the tent and ran into the woods. I heard them calling my name but I just kept running. I didn't stop running until I came upon my treehouse that Felix helped me build when I was here. I climbed the latter and walked in. Just like I remember it. I sat down and let my feet dangle on the side of the treehouse. </p><p>"I knew you would come here." I heard Pan's voice. </p><p>"Yeah well, some things never change." I said not looking at him. </p><p>"I heard the yelling between you and Dean. You sound like a married couple." He said and I chuckled. </p><p>"That's because we are married Peter." I said while smirking at him. His smile fell and he looked slightly pissed? Mad? I don't know. </p><p>"Oh well he's looking for you with the tall one and the chick." He said </p><p>"First of all, they have names. The tall one is Dean's brother Sam and the chick is my best friend Amara." I said getting annoyed. </p><p>"Well sorry if I offended you." He said. I stood up. </p><p>"They're looking for me?" I asked </p><p>"Yeah Dean is yelling your name." He said with an eye roll. I walked down the latter and into the woods. Hopefully to run into Dean in the process of walking back to camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking back towards Pan's camp when I hear voices talking...voices I didn't recognize. I walked closer and saw five people I didn't recognize before. I walked closer and realized that I stepped into their camp. I stepped on a twig and it snapped. 'Crap' I thought and they looked my way. 'Crap crap crap' I thought and just stood there frozen. </p><p>"Who might you be?" A man asked. </p><p>"We won't hurt you I promise." A woman with short black hair that stops at her ears asked. She seemed harmless and had a kind heart. </p><p>"Who are you?" A blonde woman asked getting slightly impatient. </p><p>"My name is Jo Winchester." I said proudly. The five of them looked at each other and seemed to be agreeing on something. </p><p>"Alright love how did you get on this island?" A pirate with a hook asked. </p><p>"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I said. </p><p>"Well we're trying to get my son back." The blonde woman said. </p><p>"Who is your son?" I asked </p><p>"His name is Henry." A woman with short black hair that goes to her shoulders said. </p><p>"I'll keep an eye out for him." I said </p><p>"My name is Emma Swan by the way."</p><p>"Mary Margret." </p><p>"Killian Jones" </p><p>"Regina Mills" </p><p>"David Nolan" </p><p>"Nice to meet you all." I said </p><p>"JO!!!" I heard Dean yell. </p><p>"Who the hell was that." Emma said </p><p>"Oh that's my husband." I said</p><p>"He's yelling your name why?" David asked </p><p>"We got into a fight and I ran off." I said </p><p>"DEAN OVER HERE!!" I yelled. I heard him getting closer and braced for it because it could easily be Pan playing a trick on me. He can mimic voices which is extremely creepy. You're probably wondering why I made my presence known if it could be Pan. Well, the reason being is because Pan wouldn't go looking for me unless I've been missing for a few days. Dean stopped at the start of the campsite. He looked relieved and sad. </p><p>"Jo." He said looking down at the ground a bit. </p><p>"Dean." I said and smiled at him. He looked up at me and smiled back. </p><p>"Get over your ass over here." I said while laughing. He laughed a bit and walked...well more like speed walked over to me and hugged me tightly. </p><p>"I'm sorry for yelling at you baby." He said </p><p>"Dean it's ok I understand." I said hugging him back. He pulled away and smiled at me. He cupped my face and stared into my eyes. </p><p>"How did I get so lucky?" He said and I smiled </p><p>"I ask myself that question everyday." I said </p><p>"Hate to break up your moment but who are you?" Emma asked </p><p>"I'm Dean Winchester." He said to her. He grabbed my hand like he was making sure I was real and not something Pan made up. I rubbed my thumb on his hand. We do this a lot. Us being hunters doesn't guarantee you'll live to see tomorrow. We make every moment count and I couldn't ask for anything better. </p><p>"It's late you two can stay with us tonight and go back in the morning." Mary said. Dean looked at me and I nodded. </p><p>"Ok." He said and Mary smiled. They had a spare sleeping mate so Dean and I laid down and he wrapped his arm around me. </p><p>"Jo." He said </p><p>"Yes Dean." I said </p><p>"Will we ever get off this island?" He asked </p><p>"I think so but I don't know." I said </p><p>"I won't let anything bad happen to you." He said </p><p>"Thank you." I said </p><p>"You know I don't like Pan." He said </p><p>"I know you don't Dean but he's the only one who lets people leave this island." I said and he sighed. </p><p>"Great." He said </p><p>"You know I don't like the way Emma is looking at you." I said and he laughed. </p><p>"She can look all she wants. You're my one and only Jo." He said and I smiled. </p><p>"I love you Dean." I said </p><p>"I love you too Jo." He said and we fell asleep. </p><p>***Time skip*****</p><p>I woke up several hours later and stretched. Dean and I decided to head back to Pan's camp. We said goodbye to the five new friends we made. We were walking back when Felix spotted us. </p><p>"He's been looking Jo. You know how he is about your safety." He said and I rolled my eyes. </p><p>"I was with Dean the entire time Felix and I can take care of myself." I said sounded annoyed which I was.</p><p>"Jo go to him right away. He has something to tell you. Go alone. Meaning Dean can't be with you." He said and Dean glared at him. </p><p>"Ok Felix." I said and walked into camp. Amara and Sam stood up once they saw us. </p><p>"Where the hell have you two been?" Amara asked </p><p>"Made new friends. I'll explain later." I said and walked over to Pan's tent. I looked back at the three of them and they just looked at me. Here goes nothing I guess. I walked into his tent and he was fuming. </p><p>"Where the hell have you been?!" He asked rather loudly </p><p>"I was with Dean the entire time. Peter, I'm not a little girl anymore and you can't boss me around." I said and he flipped the table over and stalked over to me. He grabbed my neck and pinned me to the tent post. His eyes were dark...dark like they usually are when he gets this angry. </p><p>"I can and I will." He said tightening his grip on my neck. </p><p>"No you can't" I said holding my ground. He tightened it more and I could feel my breath leaving my lungs. </p><p>"You will obey me like you did when you were little or that Dean of yours will be tortured. You know how much I love torturing Jo." He said and released his grip on my neck. I coughed and fell to my knees. </p><p>"Don't you dare *coughs* hurt him." I said and he smirked. </p><p>"Oh I will or I'll just hurt you and make him watch." He said while smirking. </p><p>"You're one sick son of bitch." I said and he smirked. </p><p>"That I am Jo." He said and walked off. I walked out of his tent and straight to Amara's and mine. I took out a mirror and saw the red marks on my neck already. 'That's gonna bruise shit' I thought and heard someone walk into the tent. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Felix asked. I had my back turned to him and tears fell down my face. He took my silence as a no and hugged me. </p><p>"He hurt me..." I said quietly. </p><p>"I'll go get Dean." He said and walked away. You see me and Felix have been quite close to each other. When I first arrived on the island he befriended me and took care of me when the other boys were hunting and doing other stuff. He became the big brother I've always wanted in my time in Neverland. I sat down on my cot and became extremely nervous. Dean walked into the tent and knelt down to my eye level. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. </p><p>"Oh baby what did he do to you?" He asked quietly and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I cried. </p><p>"Jo baby what did he do?" He asked and I showed him the red marks on my neck. He walked out of the tent fuming and I followed him. He walked over to Pan and pinned him to a tree. </p><p>"You laid your hands on my wife?!" He yelled and Pan smirked. </p><p>"She needs to know her place Dean and what better way to teach her that by physical puinshment." He said </p><p>"You think by hurting her she'll listen to you?!" He yelled </p><p>"Yeah it worked the first time she was here Dean." Pan said </p><p>"I'm going to kill you. Mark my words." He said and Pan smirked. </p><p>"You can't kill me, pretty boy." Pan said and walked off. </p><p>"Jo he's going to pay for what he did to you today and in the past." He said and walked off into the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched Dean as he walked off into the woods. Probably going to talk to David and Killian. He looked beyond pissed which I don't blame him for. I mean come on would you expect Dean's reaction to be any different? No that's what I thought. Amara walked over to me and gave me a sad smile.</p><p>"He'll be back. He always comes back." She said</p><p>"I sure hope so Mara. I sure hope so." I said</p><p>"You let him lay his hands on you Jo." She said</p><p>"I know I did." I said. I just hope Dean doesn't so anything stupid.</p><p>Dean's POV</p><p>Words can't even describe how pissed I am. Pan laid his hands on her? And he did so once before? I seriously wanna kill him. I walked back to where David and Killian are. I walked into the camp with a pissed off look on my face. Killian was the first person to see me.</p><p>"What's wrong mate?" He asked</p><p>"He hurt her." I said</p><p>"Pan hurt Jo?" He asked and I nodded getting more pissed off.</p><p>"How did he hurt her Dean?" Mary asked</p><p>"He grabbed her by the throat and left red marks." I said. Mary looked at David who in turn looked at Killian. This should be good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking in the woods towards Mary's camp when Felix appeared out of no where.</p><p>"Felix you scared me." I said while laughing. He laughed a bit and started walking with me. We were in a comfortable silence when he decided to break it.</p><p>"Dean looked pissed." He said</p><p>"Would you expect him not to be?" I said</p><p>"No. He has a right to be pissed." He said</p><p>"Yeah you're right." I said. We were walking along a path when we came upon our special spot. Me and Felix looked at each other and smiled. Memories came flooding back of us spending our free time together. Felix and I have already had a brother-sister relationship. Memories of us playing in the sand at the beach together. Felix comforting me when I had a nightmare when I was a kid here. Some good and some bad memories filled my mind like some type of block was lifted and I regained all my memories of this place. We walked down to the beach in comfortable silence and sat down next to each other.</p><p>"Would you ever leave Neverland Felix?" I asked. He looked at me like the first time I asked him this question the look of hope but bewilderment was in his eyes.</p><p>"Why would I ever leave Neverland Jo?" He asked</p><p>"We both know that at some point Pan will die.  He's not immortal. Come live with me, Dean, Amara, and Sam. We could use the company and we have plenty of room." I said</p><p>"I would hate to impose and I don't think Dean likes me that much. Speaking of Dean where is he?" He asked</p><p>"I have no idea. He just walked into the woods pissed off." I said</p><p>"He'll turn you Jo don't worry." He said</p><p>"It's not that I'm worried about Felix. It's just that this island is going to affect him I just know it." I said</p><p>"He'll turn dark?" He asked</p><p>"He's turned dark before.....he became a demon when he died while he had the Mark." I said</p><p>"The Mark?" He asked</p><p>"Mark of Cain." I said and his eyes widened.</p><p>"That's real?" He asked and I nodded.</p><p>"Felix..." I said</p><p>"So what you're afraid he'll become a demon again on this island?" He asked and I nodded.</p><p>"Shit." He asked</p><p>"Felix when he's a demon...he's unpredictable....unstoppable....terrifying." I said my voice sounding shaky.</p><p>"Jo I won't let him hurt you....I'll protect you if he turns on his demon setting. I've protected you from Pan before I can protect you from anything with my life." He said. I smiled at him knowing that he was actually serious. I felt a dark presence around me. It's not Pan's shadow because he told him that he can't bother me. It's not Pan because he's back at camp doing who knows what.  So it's either Amara or or......I can't even say it because then it'll be real. Deanmon scares me to death. Like I said he's unpredictable.....unstoppable....unbeatable. I seriously hope Dean doesn't become Deanmon again....if he does.....i don't know what I would do. Felix put his hand on my shoulder as a sort of reassuring gesture....that it'll be ok....he'll make sure it'll be ok.</p><p>Felix's POV</p><p>I've known Jo since she came to the island. She's like my little sister and I would do anything for her. Hearing that Dean can become a demon on this island made me want to protect her even more. Sam and Amara love Jo to pieces. I've been getting to know those two and I consider them my friends. They feel the same way because we've talked to each other everyday and tell each other everything and trust each other. I remember the first time I met Jo. She's was so small and so young. She's become a beautiful person inside and out.</p><p>"Jo it'll be ok." I said</p><p>Jo's POV</p><p>I turned my head to see Dean emerging from the tree line like a lion sneaking up on its prey. As he stepped closer my heart pounded in my chest so loud I could hear the pounding in my ear and I thought they would hear it too. Dean was different...his hair was...spicky.....he had this look in his eye....like he's hungry....hungry for what? As Dean stepped closer and knelt down to my eye level he had this smirk...an evil smirk that I know all too well.</p><p>"Hey baby." He said and his eyes turned the black color I know so well. I backed away from him and he laughed.</p><p>"Come on baby you know I won't hurt you." He said as he inched closer to me. I was too terrified to talk or to even get a word out.</p><p>"I did this....became the demon again for you Jo. So I can protect you from that teenager better." He said. He kissed me but....this kiss.....was rough......rougher then usual. The bad part is...is that once he kissed me....I relaxed and kissed him back....why? Who knows...maybe because I know that deep down Dean is in there....my Dean....the Dean I married. He smirked into the kiss knowing that I still love him and no one else. He kissed me one last time before he pulled away. I looked at him with pure terror in my eyes and he frowned.</p><p>"Jo you know I would never hurt you." He said</p><p>"But Dean you're a demon. Demons don't have control over their actions. You could easily hurt me and not even care or realize it." I said. His grip on my arms was rather tight and hurt a little. I kept a straight face so that he doesn't know that he's hurting my already.</p><p>"I would never hurt you." He said while tightening his grip on my arms. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more rather then me. A yelp in pain a little and it hit him. He knew he was hurting me already and his grip became lighter and less tight. I can already feel the bruise that is forming on my arms.</p><p>"Dean let her go." Felix said and Dean did.</p><p>"I.....hurt.....I'm sorry.....so sorry." He said sounding defeated and sad. He turned to face Felix with the look of hatred in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He said and Felix sighed.</p><p>"You can't kill him unless you die yourself." Felix said and I looked at him shocked, worried, pissed and all other emotions. Dean looked at him and realized that he can't die...he'll leave me behind. I did the only thing I wanted to do and that was to kiss him...to let him know that I'm ok...that I'm not mad....that I still love him.</p><p>"Dean." I said softly. He looked my way and his gaze softened and in that moment I knew that the Dean I married was in there.</p><p>"Jo." He said softly. We do this every time we fight or when one of us scares the other. In a way it's our way to let the other know that we love each other and that everything will be ok. I walked slowly over to him just looking into his eyes and not caring about anything else in the world.  I took his hand in mine and gave it a soft squeeze. He gave me a small smile in return and turned his attention to Felix.</p><p>"We need to get off this island." He said</p><p>"One problem Dean." Felix said</p><p>"Oh yeah what's that?" He asked</p><p>"No one gets off this island without my permission Dean." Pan said as he emerged from the tree line. Dean smirked and flashed his black eyes at him. Pan smirked and I looked between Pan and Dean confused yet slightly intrigued.</p><p>"I knew you had darkness in you Dean. I felt it once you came on the island." He said.</p><p>"Just let us go home Pan please." I said and he laughed. </p><p>"Oh Jo silly little stupid Jo. You see I knew Dean was dark but now since he's on the island it's coming out again and boy is it exciting. I think I have a game in mind a very fun game." Pan said with a smirk. Dean smirked in return.</p><p>"Game on." He said. Pan looked at me and then back at Dean.</p><p>"The prize is your wife." Pan said and Dean scoffed</p><p>"Leave her out of this." He said</p><p>"Oh Dean I won't. Enjoy this last 24 hours together because tomorrow the game begins. Felix back to camp now." Pan said. Felix walked over to me and gave me a hug.</p><p>"Be careful little bug." He whispered.</p><p>"I will." I said and he walked off. Little bug was his nickname for me. It's something special and only him and I know the meaning of.</p><p>"Jo." Dean said while flashing his black eyes at me. I backed up a little and he frowned.</p><p>"Dean I'm scared." I said</p><p>"Don't be Jo. I will beat this game of his and we will get home I promise." He said and boy I hope he's right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"22 hours.....22 hours until Pan and I play a game." Dean said. We met up with Sam and Amara and explained to them what they missed.</p><p>"Dean you can't be serious." Amara said</p><p>"Oh I'm serious. That's why I became a demon again. I just need you and Sam to make sure Jo doesn't get hurt and keep her close to you." Dean said. He looked at Sam and Amara and they both nodded. He then looked at me and walked closer to me.</p><p>"Let's go to the treehouse. We can spend the rest of the time there just you and me." I said and he smiled.</p><p>"I like that idea." He said. I looked at Amara and she smiled.</p><p>"See you on the flip side." I said</p><p>"See you later." She said.</p><p>"Good luck Dean." Sam said</p><p>"Thanks Sam." He said. I walked over to Amara and hugged her. </p><p>"Be safe you two. See you soon Jo." She said </p><p>"She's with me Amara. She's safe." Dean said</p><p>"But Dean, when you're a demon....you're unpredictable." She said </p><p>"Sometimes that unpredictability is a good thing Amara." He said with a smirk. Amara rolled her eyes and walked away with Sam closely behind her. I sighed knowing that in 22 hours the game between Dean and Peter will begin and me as a prise. I shuttered at the thought Pan winning and having me. Dean must have noticed my discomfort and kissed my cheek. I smiled and started walking to the treehouse. </p><p>"Dean." I said </p><p>"Yes." He said </p><p>"Please win this....for me." I said </p><p>"Jo you're the only thing I care about. Yes I care about Sam and yes I care about Amara but if anything were to happen to you....like when you heard those voices.....and I couldn't help you just watch you go insane....it broke me. Jo you're my weakness and he knows that." He said as we got to the treehouse. </p><p>"Dean he knows that you're my weakness too." I said and turned around to start climbing the ladder. Once I got to the top I turned around to give Dean a hand. </p><p>"Impressive." Dean said while looking around. </p><p>"Thanks." I said. I had my back turned away from him and looked out into the jungle that will be the ground which his game will be played on. Everything finally came into focus. Dean is a demon....became a demon again for me.....Pan saying that he has a game in mind....that the trophy  is me......I hope to Chuck that Dean wins this.....if not I don't know what I would do. I must've been quiet for too long because I felt light kisses on my neck and strong arms of my husband around my waist. I smiled feeling safe and loved in his arms. Dean has always told me that he would do anything to protect me and that he loved me when he first met me when I punched him in the face. I giggled at the memory and smiled more. </p><p>"What's with the giggling?" He asked. I felt his smile against my neck when he asked that. He left kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder and back up again. </p><p>"Just remember the day I met you and punched you in the face." I said and he laughed. </p><p>"Ah yes the day I fell in love with you." He said and I smiled. </p><p>"But I didn't know you liked me like that until the day I died....with the hellhounds." I said getting quiet towards the end. He stopped kissing my neck and I knew that a nerve was hit...a nerve for both of us. </p><p>"Worst day of my life." He said I turned around to face him and he never broke his grasp around my waist. I looked into his eyes and saw the sadness in them. His eyes were watery as well and I knew that he truly and utterly dreaded that day....the day I died. A tear slipped out of his eyes and he was trying not to lose it in front of me...he was trying to stay strong for me. </p><p>"Baby..." My voice cracked and that's when he lost it. Tears were falling down his face and I felt his whole body shaking as I held him. I didn't laugh or make a comment because I knew that he was hurting and that when men cry it shows that they have emotions and that makes them more of a man. Even though Dean was a demon he wasn't a demon now no. This is my husband and the man I married. </p><p>"I'm so sorry." He repeated saying those three words for an hour straight. I didn't say a word and I didn't have to. I told Dean that he doesn't need to be strong for me all the time. That it's ok to break down and cry once in a while. </p><p>"Shhh its ok baby it's ok." I said rubbing his back. </p><p>"I'm sorry for breaking down." He said not looking at me. I lifted his chin so that he looks at me. </p><p>"You do not have to be sorry about breaking down. You don't have to be strong all the time Dean. Not for me. I've told you this before and I will say it again and again until you believe it." I said </p><p>"That was the worst day of my life." He said </p><p>"Dean....before I died you kissed me...why?" I asked and he laughed a little. </p><p>"I kissed you because I loved you then and I love you now. That was my way of telling you I loved you...just wanted to say it before you died just once but those three words couldn't be enough so I kissed you to let you know how I felt about you. Then when Amara told me that she would bring back someone I needed and that someone is you. I needed you and I still do. I've always needed you." He said </p><p>"Dean..." I said </p><p>"No I'm not finished yet." He said not aggressively no the tone was sweeter. </p><p>"I was with Lisa...yes I loved her but she wasn't you. You always came into my mind and I would catch myself thinking about you when I was in bed with her laying next to me wishing it was you.   You always slipt into my mind and I realized that I love you...that I've always loved you. When you came back I was so happy." He said smiling at the memory </p><p>Flashback</p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>Amara said that she was bringing back someone I needed. My mind slips back to Jo like it always does ever since she died nearly 10 years ago. I wish that I could tell her that I loved her. Say those three words to her at least once. I was walking the park when I saw her right before my eyes. Jo the woman who I loved no still love. She's just as beautiful as I remember her and she looked at me confused but relieved to see me alive. </p><p>"Jo." I finally breathed out. She flashed me her beautiful smile. </p><p>"Hi Dean. How am I alive?" She asked. I walked over to her, picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her deeply and passionately. She was surprised at first but put her hand on the back of my head and her arm around my shoulders and kissed me back. When we pulled apart we were breathing heavily and smiled at each other. </p><p>"I'll explain later. Let's take you home. And Jo" I said smiling at her. </p><p>"Yes?" She asked as she smiled </p><p>"We're getting married." I said and she laughed the laugh I've longed to hear for nearly 10 years. </p><p>"Thought you would never ask." She said and we started walking to the bunker. </p><p>Flashback ends</p><p>"I remember that day like it was yesterday." I said smiling. He smiled at me and kissed me. </p><p>"Come on let's get some sleep." He said and with that, we fell asleep but it wasn't for long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was running in the woods...running from what? I don't remember but I kept running. My lungs were screaming for me to stop and rest but I couldn't I needed to keep running. Then I wasn't running anymore...I was...I was standing still not being able to move my limbs. My instincts were telling me to run but my limbs wouldn't move. I heard footsteps approaching me but I couldn't move. He emerged from the treeline with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"I got you now." I hear Pan say</p><p>"No!" I start running again and run into Dean.</p><p>"Dean!" I shouted</p><p>"Jo!" I heard him shout back. I keep running and running my lungs screaming at me to stop and rest. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. A layer of sweat already formed on my forehead and my breathing was short and fast from running for so long. I could spot him......Dean....several feet in front of me. I haven't run so fast in my entire life. I was mere inches away from reaching him when Pan popped up. I stopped dead in my tracks and he caught me. He caught me and I was done for. The lost boys dragged him away from me. </p><p>"Dean!" I said </p><p>"Jo!" He shouted </p><p>"No!!!" I said and tried fighting Pan off of me. </p><p>"No!" I said </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>I had my arm wrapped around Jo's waist and I wasn't sleeping a wink. I looked down at her and smiled. Finally, the love of my life is married to me and she's so much more beautiful then I remember her. I felt her shift slightly in her sleep but she had the look of distress on her face.</p><p>"Jo." I said quietly while lightly shaking her. She quickly started screaming my name in her sleep. </p><p>"Jo!" I yelled at her while shaking her but she wouldn't wake up. She then started screaming no in her sleep as well. I shook her a little harder. </p><p>"No!" She screamed when she woke up. She looked at me and her face showed relief. </p><p>"What happened?" I asked softly and she shook her head and started crying. I pulled her close to me and held her. </p><p>"It was so....awful." She said while her voice cracked. I ran my hand up and down her arm to calm her down. I felt her whole body shake against mine and I held her tighter. I kept whispering things in her ear to help calm her down. After some time she started to calm down and stopped shaking as much. </p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" I asked softly and she shook her head. </p><p>"I can't lose you Dean." She said </p><p>"You won't" I said </p><p>"You don't know that." She said </p><p>"Yes I do because I'm Dean fucking Winchester." I said and she laughed a little. </p><p>"That you are." She said. I kissed her forehead and flashed by black eyes at her. </p><p>"He won't win. I promise you that I will win." I said and she smiled. </p><p>"My hero." She said and I smiled. </p><p>"You got that right baby...you got that right." I said and kissed her. </p><p>Jo's POV</p><p>I smiled into the kiss and kissed back. I looked at him and he smiled. </p><p>"I love you Jo. So much." He said and I kissed him while shifting into his lap. </p><p>"Jo I would love to make love right now but we both need sleep." He said and I giggled. </p><p>"Ok ok." I said and laid back down. I turned my back towards him and smiled. I felt my hair being pulled back and light kisses on my neck. I giggled and smiled. </p><p>"God you're so beautiful." He said and I blushed. He put his arm around my waist and pulled my body closer to him. I turned to face him and he has his black eyes showing. I stared into them and he smirked. He kissed me roughly and hungrily which I was shocked at but kind of liked it. </p><p>"Get some sleep love." He said and I cuddled up next to him. He held me close to him and I fell asleep. </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>She was finally sleeping which I was happy about. I slowly and carefully moved out of bed and down the ladder. I went to the spot I told Sam and Amara to go to. </p><p>"Dean." Sam said </p><p>"Hey you two." I said </p><p>"Dean is Jo ok?" Amara asked </p><p>"Yeah she's sleeping." I said </p><p>"Good. So what's the plan Dean?" Sam asked </p><p>"I will win and take care of this son of a bitch." I said </p><p>"Dean be careful ok." Sam said</p><p>"I'm always careful and I'm doing this for Jo." I said </p><p>"Dean we mean it." Amara said </p><p>"Oh its we now?" I asked </p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean Dean?" She asked </p><p>"You know exactly what I mean." I said while smirking. </p><p>"I brought back Jo. I can make her dead again." She said and I growled. I pinned her to the tree with my black eyes showing. </p><p>"Don't you dare touch her you bitch." I said through gritted teeth. Sam pulled me off her. </p><p>"Dean stop." Sam said while guarding her. </p><p>"Oh I see Sammy has a crush." I said while smirking. Sam rolled his eyes and left with Amara. </p><p>Peter's POV </p><p>I watched as Dean left and smirked to myself. I climb the ladder and see that Jo is sleeping. I move a piece of her hair out of her face and smiled to myself. </p><p>"Jo you have no idea how much I love you." I said. I made my way down the ladder when Dean approached. He looked pissed beyond belief. He pinned me up against the tree and flashed his black eyes at me. </p><p>"You son of a bitch. I will beat you and we will get off this island." He said and I smirked</p><p>"Here's the problem Dean. No one gets off this island without my permission." I said </p><p>"So tell me something. What does Jo, my wife, have to do with all of this." He asked </p><p>"Oh come on Dean. You know she is a fine woman. Can't believe she married a demon like you." I said and felt something cold on my neck. </p><p>"If we weren't playing that game later. I would kill you here and now." He said and I smirked. </p><p>"You can't kill me Dean." I said </p><p>"I will find a way." He said </p><p>"Good luck and may the best man win." I said and disappeared. </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>I watched the prick disappeared and I ran up the ladder. I saw that Jo was still sleeping and I sighed with relief. I made my way towards her and kissed her forehead. I sat at the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands. I felt the bed shift and looked before me at Jo. </p><p>"You should be sleeping babe." I said and she smiled. </p><p>"Dean you also need sleep too." She said and moved next to me. </p><p>"Well I can't sleep knowing the prick is going to take you away from me." I said while looking down. </p><p>"Babe he can't get to me as long as I have you to protect me." She said </p><p>"Jo...once this game starts I won't be with you until I win it." I said </p><p>"Then let's make the best of it." She said while smirking. I knew exactly what she meant and I smirked back. I kissed her hungrily and passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pushed her back on the bed without breaking the kiss. </p><p>*Time skip brought to you by J2M* </p><p>I breathed heavily and pulled Jo close to me. She looked at me with a smile. </p><p>"That....was...amazing." She said and I smirked. </p><p>"Good." I said while smirking. </p><p>Jo's POV </p><p>I smiled up at Dean and I was happy. Happy to have him in my life and to call him my husband. I sat up and got deep into thought. I was thinking about everything possible and that my nightmare might come true. </p><p>"Baby what are you thinking about?" He asked </p><p>"Just....everything," I said and looked at him. </p><p>"Don't think and worry.....we still have some time before the game begins." He said </p><p>"But I will worry and....the nightmare....what if it comes true....." I said </p><p>"It won't Jo. I won't lose you to that prick." He said </p><p>"Dean....." I said </p><p>"Jo don't worry love. I'm Dean Winchester." He said </p><p>"I know but Peter....he's....." I said </p><p>"Jo we literally know the Darkness and God himself. We'll be fine." He said </p><p>"Dean just......" I said </p><p>"Just what?" He asked </p><p>"Just be careful and don't underestimate him." I said </p><p>"I won't babe." He said. Peter appeared and I covered myself quickly. </p><p>"Alright you two. You have one hour to meet at camp. That's where the game will begin." He said </p><p>"Ok you can go now Peter." Dean said </p><p>"See you both soon." He said and disappeared. I sighed and got changed (outfit above or side). Dean got dressed as well and we walked down the ladder. We started walking back to camp holding hands. </p><p>"Jo." He said </p><p>"Yeah Dean?" I asked </p><p>"Nice hickey." He said while smirking. </p><p>"You gave me it." I said and he smirked more. </p><p>"Just marking you up so no one tries anything and that they know you're mine." He said </p><p>"Why am I incredibly turned on right now?" I asked. He turned me around and let out a low playful growl against my neck and kissed it. I giggled and smiled. </p><p>"Come on Dean we need to go." I said while laughing and starts walking again. He grabbed my hand and started walking with me again. We soon arrive at camp and I saw Sam, Amara, Felix, Peter and the other lost boys looking in our direction. </p><p>"Finally you two showed up." Peter said </p><p>"Let's just start." Dean said </p><p>"Eager are we?" He asked </p><p>"Just want to leave this island with my friend, brother, and wife." He said </p><p>"Let the game begin." Peter said. The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of Skull island. </p><p>"This is just great." I said </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>The next thing I knew Jo was no where to be seen. </p><p>"What did you do to my wife you prick?" I asked </p><p>"This is the game Dean. The first person to get Jo's location and get to her first wins. If I win I keep Jo here and you three leave this island forever." He said </p><p>"And if I win. I leave this island with Amara, Jo, and Sam." I said while keeping my black eyes visible and Peter smirked. </p><p>"Let the game begin." He said. Jo baby I'm coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked at my surroundings and realized I'm on Skull Island. I sat down realizing I'll be here for who knows how long. I just hope Dean finds me before Peter does. </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>I don't even know where to start looking for Jo. I went to the people I trust the most. I walked into David's camp and I most likely looked pissed because he gave me a concerned look. </p><p>"Dean what's wrong?" David asked </p><p>"That prick took my wife and hid her. I have to find her before he does and I don't know where to start." I said. David looked at Kilian and then back at me. </p><p>"We'll gladly help." He said </p><p>"Thank you." I said. I saw Emma walk into camp and she looked at me and smiled. I gave her a friendly smile back and turned back to David and Kilian. I put my gun in the back of my jeans and started to strategize with them. Emma kept looking my way when I was talking to them. I would shift uncomfortably whenever I caught her staring. The fire was dying so I went to get some wood when I heard footsteps behind me. </p><p>"You know you have to be quieter when you follow someone." I said with my back turned.</p><p>"Maybe you can teach me then." Emma said and I sighed. I turned around and she was extremely close to me. </p><p>"Emma....personal space" I said and she chuckled. </p><p>"Oh come on Dean you know you like it." She said and now I was getting annoyed. I stepped back and flashed my black eyes at her. </p><p>"No I don't." I said and she stepped closer to me. Her eyes were dark with lust in them. I mentally gagged because I don't want her looking at me like that. The only person I'm fine with looking at me like that is Jo.  She put her hand on my arm. I looked at where her hand was then back up at her with a 'what the fuck' look on my face. </p><p>"Oh come on Dean. You can feel the tension between us." She said. She's dead wrong about that and I'm going to get it through her thick head that my heart only belongs to Jo and Jo only. I was getting more annoyed with each second that she was looking at the way she was. </p><p>"I don't know what you're smoking but there's no tension between us." I said getting more and more annoyed by every second I was standing here with her. Next thing I knew she pushed me up against the tree and kissed me. I didn't kiss back because it wasn't Jo who I was kissing. I pushed her off of me and gave her a pissed off look. </p><p>"Oh come on baby." She said trying to lean in for another kiss. I backed away and gave her a look. </p><p>"Oh come on Dean...Jo doesn't really love you and we wall know it." She said and I growled. </p><p>"Yes she does you bitch." I said and she smirked. </p><p>"I love it when you talk dirty." She said and I rolled my eyes. </p><p>"The only person I talk dirty to is my wife Jo." I said while smirking. </p><p>"Oh please. Jo is most likely dead by now and we all know it." She said and I got pissed beyond belief. I pushed her up against the tree and held a knife to her throat. </p><p>"You take that back, you bitch."  I said and she smirked. </p><p>"Just accept it and move on to me baby." She said and I gave her a bitchface. </p><p>"No thanks." I said.   I walked away from her and I stormed back into camp and David saw the look on my face. </p><p>"Dean?" He asked </p><p>"Emma kissed me." I growled while throwing the firewood on the ground. David and Mary Margret looked pissed off and disappointed. </p><p>"I am so sorry for our daughter Dean. We'll talk to her." David said </p><p>"Thank you." I said. Emma walked back into camp with a smirk on her face. </p><p>"Emma a word." David said. I wiped my lips with the back of my sleeve. Those weren't Jo's lips I was kissing. I just want Jo to be safe with me and Sam and Amara and Cas. I heard movement in the forest and signaled for everyone to be quiet. I pulled my gun from the back of my jeans and turned the safety off. I saw Sam emerge from the treeline with Amara. </p><p>"Sam." I breathed out. </p><p>"Dean." He said and moved out the way to reveal a boy who looked no older than 12. </p><p>"Henry!" I heard Emma yell. </p><p>"Mom!" The boy yelled back and ran to her and hugged her. </p><p>"Ok we need to move now." Sam said and everyone packed their stuff up. We started looking for Jo I just hope she's ok. </p><p>Jo's POV </p><p>I was just sitting on the ground when I heard footsteps approaching me. I hid behind a pillar hoping it wasn't Peter who found me first. </p><p>"Jo it's me." Felix said and I sighed with relief. I stepped out from behind the pillar and hugged him. </p><p>"I thought you were Pan." I said </p><p>"No he's still looking. I've been watching and I know who's in the lead." He said </p><p>"Who?" I said hoping that Dean was in the lead and not Pan.</p><p>"Dean is Jo. He's coming." He said and I smiled. </p><p>"I knew Dean would find me first." I said with a smile on my face. </p><p>"But there's one thing you need to know Jo." He said </p><p>"And that is?" I asked scared to know the answer. </p><p>"He wants you to wear this." He said and handed me a pile of clothes (top or side). </p><p>"Why does he want me to wear this?" I asked </p><p>"Been in the same clothes for too long." He said and I nodded. I went behind the pillar and changed. </p><p>"And also I brought these." He said and took out my bow and arrows. I smiled at him and took them. </p><p>"Thank you Felix." I said </p><p>"You're welcome Jo." He said </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>We were walking when Pan appeared in front of us. </p><p>"What do you want?" I asked </p><p>"Oh just seeing how you're doing with the game Dean." He said and I growled. </p><p>"You're going down Pan and Jo will be back with me." I said and he laughed. I got so pissed off that I punched him. He spits out blood and looked back at me pissed. I smirked and punched him again. He looked at me more pissed and he snapped his fingers. Soon Jo appeared and I got nervous. </p><p>"This will teach you not to disrespect me Dean." He said. First, he froze everyone in place except me, Jo, and him. </p><p>"Dean...." Jo said </p><p>"It's alright baby." I said and hoped to Chuck I was right. </p><p>"No it won't." He said and snapped his fingers. Jo fell to her knees and started screaming. </p><p>"Stop! Don't hurt her you dick!" I said and he smirked. She fell on her back and I felt so hopeless. I couldn't do anything to help her. He snapped his fingers and she stopped screaming and was breathing heavily. I ran over to her and put her head on my lap. I felt tears running down my face and I held her. She smiled weakly up at me and put her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and held her hand to stay on my cheek. She wiped the tears away that fell and I smiled at her. </p><p>"I'm so sorry." I said </p><p>"It's ok." She said  </p><p>"I should've protected you better." I said. She put her head on my chest and closed her eyes. </p><p>"This reunion is over." Peter said and she was gone. </p><p>"I will beat you." I said </p><p>"Good luck." He said and disappeared. </p><p>"Jo look at me." I said and I saw Amara walk over. </p><p>"That hurt..." She said </p><p>"I know. Amara is going to fix you up ok." I said and looked at Amara.</p><p>"I can Dean." She said. </p><p>Amara's POV </p><p>I look over at Dean and he looked at me back. </p><p>"I can Dean." I said and healed Jo. I healed Jo and saw something out from the corner of my eye. </p><p>Jo's POV </p><p>When Amara healed me I was relieved but then something happened.  The next thing I knew Dean was knocked down and Emma was charging at me. It happened so fast that I didn't realize until it was too late. </p><p>"No!!" I heard Dean scream and I looked down and saw that I was stabbed. I looked up at Emma and she had a smirk on her face. </p><p>"Dean..." I chocked out. </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>I was so happy that my Jo was safe and healed. It was short lived though when Emma stabbed her in the stomach. </p><p>"No!!" I screamed. I look at Emma and see that she has a smirk on her face. I felt my rage build up and I flashed my black eyes and charged at her. Before I could hurt her for her hurting Jo Peter appeared and looked just as pissed as I am. </p><p>"Who did that to her?" He asked and I pointed at that bitch Emma. Peter snapped his fingers and Emma was gone. </p><p>"She's in the cages but later I will kill her." He said and disappeared. I ran over to Jo and put pressure on the wound. </p><p>"You'll be ok baby....you'll be ok." I said as tears fell. </p><p>"Baby I love you." She said weakly. </p><p>"No no no you'll be ok...you'll be ok." I said. I kept holding pressure on the wound. </p><p>"Dean.." She said and I kissed her passionately. </p><p>"Dean I got it..." Amara said and healed her. </p><p>"Thank you Mara." She said and I didn't let her go. </p><p>Jo's POV </p><p>I felt safe in Dean's arms again. </p><p>"Baby....I'm tired." I said </p><p>"Don't worry baby we're gonna get some sleep ok." He said and picked me up bridal style. I giggles and put my head on his chest, </p><p>"This reminds me of our wedding night. The way you're carrying me." I said while blushing. He chuckled and started walking towards the treehouse. </p><p>"I love you Jo. I told you I would find you." He said and I smiled. </p><p>"That you did Dean....that you did." I said. We got up to the treehouse and he put me on the bed. He untied my cloak and removed it. He saw what I was wearing underneath and did the lip bite that drives me crazy.</p><p>"Jo....." He said and his eyes were dark with lust. I smirked and kissed him hungrily. </p><p>"Yes baby." I said while using my soft voice that I know drives him crazy. He put his hands on my waist and kisses me roughly. </p><p>"Can't keep my hands off of you." He said while he untied the corset. I smirked and put my hands on his chest. </p><p>"Same here baby." I said and he smirked and pushed me on the bed. </p><p>*Time skip*</p><p>I look over at Dean and he smirked.</p><p>"I think the whole island heard you." He said and I giggled. </p><p>"Hopefully." I said and he smirked more. </p><p>"They better have or I haven't done my job." He said and let out a playful growl against my neck. I giggles and smacked his arm playfully. He caught my wrist before I could hit him and he smirked. </p><p>"Nice try darlin'," He said and kissed my neck. I looked down at my naked body and seeing all the love bites on my body. </p><p>"Dean so many love bites." I said </p><p>"You weren't complaining baby....you were moaning when I left them." He said while smirking and I blushed deeply. He laughed and kissed my nose. </p><p>"Come on we can't stay in bed all day." He said and I groaned.</p><p>"But I want to..." I said </p><p>"We can stay in bed all day when we get home later baby." He said and kissed me. </p><p>"Yay." I said and sat up. Hopefully we'll go home today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat up and changed into my outfit for the day and walked down the ladder. I looked at Dean and smirked at his outfit. (Think of the outfit he wore on the LARPing episode of Supernatural) </p><p>"Love your outfit babe." I said </p><p>"Thanks baby." He said and kissed me. We got into a makeout session. </p><p>"Babe..." I said </p><p>"Yes baby?" He said and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. </p><p>"We need to meet up with the others." I said and he groaned. </p><p>"Ok we'll go." He said. We started walking again and reached Pan's camp. When we got there it was just Pan standing there. No Sam or Amara. No Mary Margret, David, Killian, Regina, Emma, Henry, no lost boys, just me, Pan, and Dean. </p><p>"Where is everyone Pan?" I asked </p><p>"They're somewhere." He said </p><p>"Why are we here?" Dean asked </p><p>"Because I won." He said and Dean scoffed. </p><p>"No you didn't Peter." He said </p><p>"Yes I did Dean. I found her first." Pan said while smirking. </p><p>"In your dreams you prick." Dean said </p><p>"Then let's change it up a little bit." He said and snapped his fingers. I look around our new surroundings and see a castle in the distance.  I saw Sam and Amara in the distance and motioned for them to come over to us. </p><p>"Dean where are we?" Amara asked </p><p>"I have no idea." He said while looking around. I heard hooves pounding the ground coming our way.</p><p>"Dean." Sam said to catch his attention. </p><p>"What?" He asked. Sam pointed at the group of men on horses coming our way. </p><p>"Jo get behind us." Dean said and I did. I saw their cloaks and they were red with a gold dragon crest in the front. </p><p>"Knights of Camelot state your business." One of the knights said. No one said anything and one of the knights was getting annoyed.</p><p>"My name is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, state your business now." Arthur said </p><p>"We are lost, your majesty." I said </p><p>"Who said that?" He asked. I stepped out from behind the three of them. </p><p>"Me your majesty." I said </p><p>"What's your name fair maiden." He said </p><p>"Joanna of House Winchester. This is my husband Dean, his brother Sam and our friend Amara." I said. The knights looked at each other and then back at their king. </p><p>"Come with us. We will provide food and shelter for you four in the castle." He said </p><p>"I am thankful for your kindness your majesty."  I said. Arthur nodded and got off his horse. </p><p>"My lady." He said offering his hand. I gladly took it and mounted the horse. A boy with raven black hair took the reins and started walking. </p><p>"What's your name?" I asked </p><p>"My name is Merlin." He said </p><p>"Merlin....I like that name." I said </p><p>"Thank you my lady." He said </p><p>"Please Merlin call me Jo." I said and he smiled. </p><p>"Merlin stop flirting with the Lady Joanna and keep moving!" Arthur yelled behind us. Merlin blushed of embarrassment and kept walking. Soon the castle came into view and we entered the city center. </p><p>"This place is beautiful." I said   </p><p>"Thank you, my lady." Arthur said. Dean helped me down from my horse and I smiled at him. He smirked and leaned down. </p><p>"You're mine." He said his voice low and dark. He kissed me on the lips hungrily and smirked.</p><p>"You're mine tonight." He whispered and I blushed scarlet. </p><p>"Follow me." Arthur said and we followed. </p><p>"I would like to introduce you four to my wife Queen Guinevere." Arthur said with pride. I curtsied and so did Amara. Dean and Sam bowed. </p><p>"My queen." I said and smiled at her. </p><p>"Arthur what do we owe this pleasure?" She asked </p><p>"They're lost love. I'm giving them a place to stay for the time being." He said and she smiled. </p><p>"Stay as long as you like." She said and I smiled at her. </p><p>"Thank you my lady." I said </p><p>"Come on ladies. Let's get you two in the proper clothes." She said and I smiled. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan." I said and me and Amara followed her. We soon arrived at her chambers and took out two dresses. </p><p>"Go on and try those on." She said and I grabbed a purple dress. I changed with the help of her majesty. </p><p>I walked out and twirled around in it a little                    </p><p>"Do you like it?" She asked </p><p>"I love it your majesty." I said </p><p>"Please call me Gwen." She said and I smiled at her. Soon Amara walked out and I smiled at her. </p><p>"You look amazing." I said </p><p>"Thank you Jo. You look amazing too." She said </p><p>"Come on let's go to dinner." Gwen said.</p><p>"Good because I'm hungry." I said </p><p>"That makes three of us." She said and we walked to dinner. She told us to wait outside and to walk in when she calls our names. </p><p>"Gentlemen I would like to present to you the Lady Joanna." She said and the doors opened. I walked in and heard gasps. I looked at Dean and he smiled with pride at me. I smiled back at him and curtsied. Dean walked next to me and offered me his hand. </p><p>"My lady." He said and I giggled and took it. We walked to our seats and remained standing. </p><p>"The Lady Amara." She said and Amara walked in getting the same reaction. Sam offered her his hand and she blushed scarlet and took it. They walked to their seats and waited for the queen to join us. When she did we sat down and began to eat. Merlin poured some wine into our goblets and I thanked him. </p><p>"Thank you Merlin." I said </p><p>"It's my pleasure my lady." He said with a smile. Dean grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He gave Merlin this look and made Merlin squirm away. I gave Dean a look and shook my head. </p><p>"What?" He asked </p><p>"I'm going for a walk." I said and got up. Dean got up as well and I turned to him. </p><p>"Alone." I said and walked out of the room, not before curtsying before Arthur and Gwen. As I was walking I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw no one. I continued walking until I was stopped by one of the knights. </p><p>"State your name and business." The knight asked </p><p>"My name is Joanna of house Winchester." I said and the knight smirked </p><p>"Lady Morgana. We found her." He said </p><p>"What?" I asked confused. </p><p>"Perfect. Just who we need to bring him to us." She said and my world went black. </p><p>Merlin's POV </p><p>It's been an hour since the lady Joanna went for her walk and I began to worry. Dean was getting worried also and I could tell that he was getting pissed off with every minute he's sitting here. </p><p>"Where could she be?" I asked myself.</p><p>"Merlin stop worrying. She's fine." Arthur said </p><p>"I'm going to find my wife." Dean said and walked out the room. I was following him when he stopped walking. </p><p>"You know if you're going to follow someone don't be so loud." He said and I sighed </p><p>"Look my lord I-" I started </p><p>"I'm no lord Merlin just call me Dean." He said and turned around to face me. </p><p>"Dean we will find her." I said </p><p>"I know we will." He said </p><p>Jo's POV </p><p> I've been the queen of this land since I was married to him when I was 13. I got dressed since we are having a feast tonight. One of my ladies in waiting drew a bath for me. I got out of my dressing gown and got into the bath. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body clean. I tried not to flinch when the bruises were hit a little too hard by the sponge. I got out of the bath and called for one of my maids. </p><p>"Christina may you help me into my dress for the feast?" I asked </p><p>"Of course my queen and there's no need to ask." She said with a smile. </p><p>"But it helps me to remember where I came from." I said </p><p>"Of course my queen. It's always good to know where you came from when given so much power especially at such a young age." She said </p><p>"Exactly." I said. </p><p>After waiting for a few minutes I descended to the throne room. I waited until the guards opened the doors for us to walk through. My husband soon joined me and grabbed my hand. </p><p>"You look beautiful love." He said with a smile. </p><p>"Thank you love." I said </p><p>"AND NOW I PRESENT TO YOU THE KING AND GUEEN OF THIS GREAT LAND OF NEVERLAND. KING PETER AND QUEEN JOANNA." </p><p>We walked through the opened doors and smiled at the crowd. As we walked past everyone they bowed to show their respects. When we got to our thrones we sat down and I looked at the crowd. I remember two crests that I see in the crowd. The crest of houses Pendragon and Winchester. </p><p>"We are here to celebrate the name day of my beautiful wife Jo." Peter said and I smiled at him. </p><p>"LOVE LIVE THE QUEEN." The crowd shouted.</p><p>"Let the dancing and feasting begin." He said and the music started to play. I stood up and looked among the crowd. I walked into the middle of the room and turned towards the king and curtsied. He stood up, smiled, and bowed. </p><p>"May I have this dance?" He asked </p><p>"It would be my pleasure." I said while smiling at him. We danced to the first song and everyone clapped. The next song played and Peter picked the Lady Anne of house Lannister. I looked into the crowd and picked the Lord of House Winchester. </p><p>"My lord." I said while curtsying. </p><p>"My queen." Dean said while bowing. </p><p>"May I have this dance?" I asked while extending my hand. </p><p>"My pleasure." He said while taking my hand. I smiled at him and danced with him. </p><p>"You look very beautiful tonight." He said and I blushed </p><p>"Thank you my lord." I said </p><p>"Please call me Dean." He said </p><p>"Ok Dean. Call me Jo. Joanna is too formal for my liking." I said </p><p>"Ok Jo." He said while smirking. </p><p>"You know I never seen you up close in person until now." I said and he smirked more. </p><p>"Like what you see?" He asked and I blushed scarlet. </p><p>"Maybe..." I said and he chuckled. </p><p>"No need to be embarrassed." He said </p><p>"You know people stare at you...all these beautiful ladies stare at you with love in their eyes.....but you never marry any of them....why?" I asked and he got sad. </p><p>"Because my wife.....my wife was taken from me...by a man who wanted to hurt me.....that's why I never marry....you also look exactly like her." He said </p><p>"I'm so sorry Dean. I had no idea." I said while looking down. He lifted my chin up to look at him. </p><p>"It's ok my lady.....my queen." He said while staring into my eyes. The music stopped and I curtsied. </p><p>"My lord." I said </p><p>"My queen." He said while bowing. I walked back to my throne and sat down. I feel eyes on me and I look up and see Dean staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Peter saw this and he didn't look happy. He pulled Dean out of the room. I just hope he doesn't kill him. </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>"Hello dick." I said </p><p>"Hello Dean. Like what I've done with the place?" He asked </p><p>"No I don't.....give me Jo back." I said and he laughed.</p><p>"That's funny." He said </p><p>"And why's that?" I asked </p><p>"Because there's only one way to break this Dean." He said </p><p>"And what's that?" I asked. </p><p>"You will find out eventually." He said. I was about to say something when the doors opened to reveal by beautiful wife....oh how I just want to grab her hand and run with her. </p><p>"What's going on?" She asked </p><p>"Nothing love go back inside and enjoy your name day feast." He said and I glared at him. </p><p>"Ok." She said and looked at us. </p><p>"My king.....my lord." She said and walked back inside. </p><p>"She's a fine woman." He said and I punched him. </p><p>"You're a dick." I said </p><p>"That is treason." He said </p><p>"I don't care." I said while flashing my black eyes at him. </p><p>"Guards take him away and put him in the dungeon. Don't let the queen find out about this. I don't want this to spoil her day." He said while walking back to the room. </p><p>"Get off of me!" I yelled as the guards took my arms. </p><p>"Jo!" I yelled.</p><p>"JO!!!!" I yelled more as I was being dragged away. </p><p>Jo's POV </p><p>I looked back as I heard my name being shouted out. It sounded like.....I don't know but I hope they are ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the feast, I went back to my chambers and put on my cloak. I headed down to the dungeons to check on the prisoners that Peter has locked up. I always visit the dungeons to make sure that they are properly fed and taken care of. I stopped at the first cell. I gave the prisoner food and water. I did that for all the prisoners but the last one caught my attention. I looked in and saw that this prisoner acquired some cuts and bruises. </p><p>"Open this one please." I asked the guard and he did. I walked in and got a closer look at the prisoner. </p><p>"Get me the court physician down here please." I asked and the guard nodded. The prisoner looked up at me and I saw the extent of the damage done. His face was bruised and bloodied. His wrists were red and cut up and his arms were cut and bruised as well. </p><p>"Who are you?" He asked his voice raspy. I pulled down the hood of my cloak and revealed my face. </p><p>"Jo?" He asked </p><p>"Yes it's me." I said. I got some food and water for him. I took out my spare keys and took the shackles off of his wrists. </p><p>"Here you go. You must be starving." I said and he ate the food and drank the water. </p><p>"Why are you helping me?" He asked </p><p>"Because it's the person I am Dean." I said </p><p>"You're husband is not such a nice person Jo." He said </p><p>"I know he isn't Dean." I said while looking down. He stood up and walked over to me. He took my wrists and pinned me against the wall. </p><p>"Dean what are you doing?" I asked. He showed me his black eyes and I gasped. </p><p>"Jo Jo Jo. I want you all to myself." He said and for some reason, I was getting turned on. </p><p>"What's stopping you?" I asked and he smirked. </p><p>"Well for one being down here and another being because of your husband." He said </p><p>"Please let me go." I asked and he did. </p><p>"Sorry..." He said </p><p>"It's ok....I've endured worse." I said </p><p>"What?" He asked </p><p>"I don't have time to explain. Guard!" I yelled. </p><p>"The court physician should be here soon. I'll get you out of here Dean. I will." I said before I started walking back to my chambers. I changed into my nightgown and sat at my nightstand. </p><p>I was brushing my hair when Peter walked in</p><p>I was brushing my hair when Peter walked in. I continued to brush my hair when he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.</p><p>"Don't ever let me catch you talking to that Winchester again. Got it?" He asked and I nodded. </p><p>"Good. You're sleeping alone tonight. But after I have my fun with you." He said </p><p>Trigger warning: abuse  </p><p>"Peter please." I begged and he scoffed. </p><p>"You thought I would let you get away with talking to him Jo?" He asked as he slapped me across the face. </p><p>"Peter I'm sorry ok." I said </p><p>"I highly doubt that bitch." He said as he knocked me out of the chair and onto the ground. He kicked me several times in the stomach. </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" I asked </p><p>"Because you talked to that Dean Winchester." He said as he kicked me one last time. I groaned in pain and laid there. He walked out of the room and I knew that he would stay out for the night. I got up slowly and my ladies maid Christina walked in. </p><p>"My lady!" She yelled and ran over to me. She helped me up and walked me over to my bed. </p><p>"Thank you Christina." I said and winced when I sat down. </p><p>"Should I get the physician?" She asked and I shook my head. </p><p>"That won't be necessary." I said </p><p>"Anything else my lady?" She asked </p><p>"No that will be all Christina thank you." I said and blew the candle out. </p><p>***Next day**** </p><p>I woke up by the sound of Christina pulling my blinds back. </p><p>"What shall we wear today my lady?" She asked </p><p>"I have the perfect dress in mind." I said and walked to my closet. I pulled out this dress. </p><p>"It's perfect my lady                    </p><p>"It's perfect my lady." She said and I smiled at her. </p><p>"May you help me?" I asked </p><p>"Of course my lady." She said with a smile and helped me into my dress. I walked into the throne room and saw Peter, Sam, Amara, and Dean talking to one another. </p><p>"You're brother must apologize for eyeing my wife." Peter said as I sat down in my throne next to him. </p><p>"Your majesty I assure you that my brother Dean had no intention of doing anything with the lady Joanna." Sam said </p><p>"Dean didn't mean to." Amara said but Dean was quiet. </p><p>"Answer me Dean." Peter said but he said nothing. </p><p>"I AM THE KING!" He shouted </p><p>"Any man who says 'I am the king' is no true king." I said while looking at my husband. He looked at me fuming and whispered in my ear very aggressively. </p><p>"You'll pay for that later." He said as he tightened his grip on my wrist more tightly. I yelped slightly and he let go with a smirk on his face. </p><p>"I apologize my king." Dean said and Peter smirked. </p><p>"Apology accepted." He said </p><p>"Lady Amara may you join me for a walk in the gardens?" I asked</p><p>"It would be my pleasure your majesty." She said and I took her to the gardens. Once we reached the gardens we started to walk around. </p><p>"May I ask you a question your majesty?" She asked </p><p>"Of course you can and please call me Jo." I said and she smiled. </p><p>"What are your thoughts on Lord Dean?" She asked. I smiled at her and told her my thoughts on him.</p><p>"He's kind-hearted, handsome, and above all caring." I said with a smile. </p><p>"He thinks your very beautiful and too caring for your own good." She said and I blushed. </p><p>"Come with me to visit the orphanage in the city center." I said </p><p>"I will accompany you." She said </p><p>"And you can bring the Winchesters along too." I said and stood up. </p><p>"Of course Jo." She said </p><p>"Meet me in the throne room in an hour." I said and curtsied to her. </p><p>"Until then your majesty." She said while curtsying back. I walked back to my room and called for Christina to help me. </p><p>"I'm going to visit the orphanage in the city center. I'll be back later. Can you help me take my dress off?" I asked </p><p>"Of course your majesty." She said and helped me out. I changed into an easier outfit to move in. </p><p>I walked back to the throne room after I changed</p><p>I walked back to the throne room after I changed. </p><p>"My lady. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you out of the dress?" Felix asked and I laughed. </p><p>"Going to visit the orphanage in the city center." I said </p><p>"Good. The children are asking for you." He said and I smiled. </p><p>"Good. I miss them." I said as Dean, Sam, and Amara walked in. </p><p>"My Lady." Dean said as he bowed and kissed my hand. I blushed and had butterflies in my stomach. Why am I feeling this way? I'm married to the king but I feel much safer with Dean more than Peter. This feeling is strange but I like the feeling. </p><p>"My lord." I said and smiled at him. </p><p>"Are you all ready?" I asked and they all nodded. We started walking out of the castle and into the city center. As we were walking we neared the poor part of the center. Children and adults filled the streets and some of them are coughing. We were walking down one of the alleyways and I spotted something that wasn't a pretty sight. I saw a boy no younger than 13 starving and begging for some food and money. I took my bag of gold and empty the contents into the boys hand. His eyes lit up with joy and happiness. </p><p>"Thank you my lady." He said with a grin. </p><p>"You're welcome. Get something to eat and warm bed to sleep in." I said and he smiled.</p><p>"Of course my lady. Right away my lady." He said while running off excited.</p><p>"That was nice of you my lady." Dean said and I smiled at him. </p><p>"Do you know how I came into power?" I asked and he shook his head.</p><p>"I came into power by being first captured and sold into slavery when I was a babe. Peter found me in one of the slave quarters and saw my beauty and potential. He told my master that he wanted me....and he paid a large sum of money for me. This happened when I was 13 and I've been his queen ever since." I said and he looked down. </p><p>"I'm so sorry my lady." Amara said </p><p>"Thank you. Now let's move on. These streets are dangerous for people in power." I said and continued walking. Once we got to the orphanage I talked to my friend Caroline. </p><p>"Lady Joanna." She said as she hugged me. </p><p>"Lady Caroline how are the children doing?" I asked </p><p>"They're doing wonderful thanks to you." She said and I smiled at her. </p><p>"Good. How's little Henry doing?" I asked </p><p>"He's doing quite well your grace." She said and I smiled. </p><p>"Good now round up the children I'm going to tell them a story." I said and she nodded. I sat in a chair and waited for the children to come and sit. I had Dean sit next to me and Amara on the other side. Sam was sitting next to Amara and I talked to Dean for a little bit. </p><p>"So what story will you tell them?" He asked </p><p>"A story from my dreams." I said. The children soon gathered around the four of us. I told them about a place called Neverland.</p><p>***Time skip****</p><p>After I told the children of Neverland we started walking back to the castle. </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>I'm sitting on my bed in my room thinking about her. Jo....my sweet Jo who is in the arms of him.......I just want to hold her and make her remember....remember everything we've been through together. I'm thinking of the memories we have. I just want to hold her and love her and make sure that she's safe and sound. I can't help but remember the time when I took her back to the bunker when she came back. </p><p>Flashback</p><p>I pulled baby into the bunker's garage. I turned off the engine and got out the car. I opened Jo's door for her and she smiled at me. </p><p>"Thank you Dean." She said and got out. I lead her into the bunker and went to the kitchen to grab two beers. I handed her an opened one and opened my own. </p><p>"So what is this place again?" She asked </p><p>"The Men of Letters bunker. My grandfather was one and his father before him. My dad was supposed to be one too but his dad died before he could tell him." I explained. </p><p>"Oh." She said and took a sip of her beer. Sam and Cas walked into the kitchen and did a double take. </p><p>"Dean?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Yeah, it's me." I said. Sam gave me a hug first then Cas. I saw Jo smiling and I smiled at her.</p><p>"Jo? Is that really you?" Sam asked and she nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, it's me Sam." She said. Sam gave her a hug and I smiled at the two of them. </p><p>***Flashback interrupted******</p><p>I heard a knock on my door and I groaned. Who can that possibly be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean's POV </p><p>I opened the door to see Jo standing there smiling. </p><p>"Hey Jo." I said</p><p>"Hey Dean may I come in?" She asked </p><p>"Of course you can." I said and stepped out of the way to let her in. She smiled at me and stepped in. </p><p>"This is a nice chamber you have." She said </p><p>"It's not much but it's home." I said </p><p>"Yeah my chamber is very lonely most of the time." She said </p><p>"What do you mean Jo?" I asked </p><p>"Peter is rarely in our room. He barely sleeps with me anymore." She said and I hear the sadness in her voice. </p><p>"You don't need to be sad my queen." I said and she smiled and blushed. </p><p>"Can't help it sometimes though." She said. I walked closer to her and put my hand on her cheek. I looked into her eyes and saw how much she was hurting. My heart was breaking knowing that I can't comfort her.....I can't hold her and tell her everything will be ok.....I can't kiss her. </p><p>"I'm here for you my queen." I said </p><p>"And I thank you for that Dean." She said. </p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" I asked </p><p>"Of course." She said </p><p>"Does he ever hit you?" I asked. She tensed up and said nothing. This made me very angry and I punched a wall. I saw her flinch and I stormed out of the room. I walked until I found him and punched him in the face. </p><p>"Why do you hit her?!" I asked and he smirked. </p><p>"Oh, Dean she.....well she never fights back. She just takes it." He said and I punched him again. He laughed and wiped the blood off his mouth and smirked. </p><p>"Oh come on now Dean. We all know it's true." He said </p><p>"But she doesn't deserve to be hit Peter! She's the love of my life and you took her from me!" I yelled and he laughed.</p><p>"Dean Dean Dean. Something tells me that you have no idea how much I have her wrapped around my finger. She's under a love spell Dean she doesn't know that and you will keep it that way." He said </p><p>"I will find a way to break it. Just you wait." I said and walked away. </p><p>"Good luck!" I heard him yell. I walked back to my room and pushed everything off the nightstand onto the ground. </p><p>"Dean?" I heard a soft voice say. I looked behind me and saw Jo standing in the doorway. </p><p>"Hey Jo." I said </p><p>"You ok?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. </p><p>"Yeah I'm ok that you're here now Jo." I said with a smile. She blushed red and smiled at me. </p><p>Jo's POV </p><p>I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him. My hands are clammy and I was looking at the ground. I looked up at him and smiled. He stepped closer to me and looked at me with a look in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. </p><p>"Dean I." I started to say but the bells went off. Sam and Amara walked in. </p><p>"What's wrong Sam?" Dean asked. </p><p>"I don't know but we need to hide Jo and fast." He said </p><p>"Wait why?" I asked confused. </p><p>"No time to explain do you have somewhere safe to hide?" Amara asked </p><p>"Yeah." I said and moved the dresser to reveal a hidden door. I opened it and climbed in. </p><p>"We'll come and get you when it's all over." Sam said and I nodded. </p><p>"Stay quiet ok?" Dean asked </p><p>"Ok." I said. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek. </p><p>"Come back for me?" I asked and he looked into my eyes. </p><p>"Always." He said and the door closed. I sat in the dark for who knows how long. </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>Sam moved the dresser back to its place and we exited the room. We looked over the balcony and saw that someone was approaching the castle with a big army. </p><p>"Sam who is that?" I asked </p><p>"I have no idea but I don't like it one bit." Sam said</p><p>"Something tells me that something big is going to happen." Amara said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean's POV </p><p>We rushed to the throne room and knelt down so we wouldn't be seen. </p><p>"Lady Morgana so nice to see you again." Pan said </p><p>"It's good to see you again Peter. How is Queen Joanna?" She asked with a smirk on her face. </p><p>"Oh she's great. Obeys me in everything. Never questions and doesn't fight back." He said with a smirk on his face. Morgana's smirk grew once he said those words. </p><p>"Perfect so the love spell worked." She said. Sam and Amara looked at me and I looked at them pissed. </p><p>"Yes it did. The Winchesters are here including Dean." He said </p><p>"What are you going to do about it?" She asked </p><p>"I have a plan in mind." He said. I looked at Sam and Amara and sighed. I got up and started walking back to my room. I moved the dresser and opened the door to find Jo not there. </p><p>"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. </p><p>Jo's POV </p><p>I woke up chained to the wall. It was dark and damp in here. My stomach growled and I groaned. </p><p>"Great I'm chained up in here and I'm hungry just fantastic." I said and I heard a commotion from outside. Amara, Dean, and Sam came into view. </p><p>"Dean?" I asked </p><p>"I'm here and we are getting you out of here." Dean said and motioned for Amara. She snapped her fingers and the door exploded off. Dean ran in and took the chains off my wrists. He picked me up bridal style and they ran out of the castle. The bells started ringing and I became scared. </p><p>"They know I'm gone." I said. Dean and Sam looked at each other and I could tell that they weren't too thrilled about it. </p><p>"We need to go now." Dean said as he put me down and we started running. As we were running I heard the firing of arrows towards us. </p><p>"Dean! Run!" I yelled as they ran faster. My lungs were screaming for me to stop but I kept running. The next thing I knew was something hard hit me and I fell to the ground. I look back and see one of the soldiers coming. </p><p>"Jo!" Dean yelled and attacked the soldier and killed him. I tried to get back up but when I removed my hand from my stomach there was blood. Dean ran over and looked at my hand that was covered in blood. I started to not feel very well. </p><p>"Jo stay with me ok? We're going to get you some help." He said </p><p>"Here Dean." Amara said and a horse and wagon appeared. </p><p>"Thanks Amara." He said and put me on the wagon. </p><p>"We need to keep moving. Camelot is a day walk." Sam said. Dean stayed by my side the entire day we were traveling. I shivered because I was getting cold and Dean hopped in and held me to keep me warm. </p><p>"Thank you Dean." I said weakly. </p><p>"You're welcome Jo." He said and the sadness in his voice was evident. </p><p>"Why are you all helping me?" I asked </p><p>"Because you deserve it. For me, I'm helping you because I love you. I fell in love with you the day I met you at the feast. I thought you looked so pure and beautiful that no one can compare to you. I need you in my life and I know that your married to the prick of a king but I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'll never stop. I'll never mistreat you in any way because I love you." He said</p><p>"Dean I.." I started to say </p><p>"We're here!" Sam yelled. </p><p>"Get the court physician!" Amara yelled. </p><p>"Tell me later ok." He said and I passed out from bloodloss.</p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>Arthur walked over to me and saw the state that Jo was in. </p><p>"Come on Dean. Tell me what happened." He said as we walked inside. I told him everything and how scared I was about losing her. </p><p>"Arthur I don't want to lose her." I said </p><p>"You won't lose her Dean. She's a fighter." He said </p><p>"She's my fighter." I said. Jo I hope you're ok. </p><p>Merlin's POV </p><p>I was tending to Lady Joanna's wound and she'll pull through. I'll have to ask her what happened when she is back to full strength. </p><p>"Merlin how is she?" Sam asked. </p><p>"She'll make it Sam don't worry." I said and saw Amara sigh with relief. </p><p>"I'll get Dean." She said and left. </p><p>"So how long have you known the Lady Joanna?" I asked</p><p>"A very long time." He said </p><p>"And your brother?" I asked </p><p>"He fell in love with her a while back. She was gone for some time but she came back and he's been happy ever since." He said </p><p>"Sounds like he courted her." I said </p><p>"You could say that." He said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jo's POV </p><p>I woke up with a pounding headache. I saw that Dean was sitting next to me and he was holding my hand and he was sleeping. I smiled and sat up and I guess my movement woke him because he sat up and smiled at me. </p><p>"Hey Jo." He said </p><p>"Hey Dean." I said smiling at him and he smiled back. I sat up slowly and he helped me. </p><p>"Jo what do you remember?" He asked </p><p>"I just remember getting shot with an arrow." I said. Dean looked down and then looked back at me. I smiled at him and looked into his eyes feeling the butterflies erupting in my stomach. He looked me back into my eyes and then looked at my lips and then back up at me. I smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed me. All of my memories came flooding back to me from when Dean first saw me, to me dying, to me being brought back, to me going to Neverland, and now this. I kissed Dean like I was hungry for his lips to touch mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I never kissed him before. He kissed me just as hungrily and slipped his tongue in my mouth and I let out a little moan. He smirked against my lips and pulled me into his lap. I smiled and continued to kiss him. He kept his hands on my waist and started to kiss my neck. I bite my lip because he knows my weak spot. He kissed it more and I left out a little louder moan. He asked me and I felt him smirk against my lips and he pulled away. </p><p>"God I've missed you Jo." He said with a smile. </p><p>"I'm glad I'm back." I said and kissed him again. He held me close and kissed me back. I heard Merlin walk in and shouted out in joy. </p><p>"Arthur she's awake!" Merlin shouted and I laughed. </p><p>"Merlin seems happy." Dean said and I smiled. </p><p>"Yes he does." I said in a happy tone. Gwen walked into the room and I saw a green flash of light and we were back in Neverland. I heard the lost boys coming to get us and Dean pulled me behind him. </p><p>"So this is the end Dean." Pan said and he scoffed. </p><p>"No it's not Peter." He said </p><p>"Yes it is." Pan said. He snapped his fingers and Sam and Amara arrived and hugged me. I hugged them back tightly. </p><p>"Jo say goodbye to them." Pan said </p><p>"What?" I asked confused. </p><p>"You're staying here with me and the boys." Pan said </p><p>"Not happening."  Dean and I  said at the same time.</p><p>"Too bad." Pan said while smirking. </p><p>"Pan stop this." I said and the next thing I knew was that Peter called his shadow down. Everything felt like it slowed down. I saw the shadow take Dean, Sam, and Amarar away from me.</p><p>"Jo! I'll come back for you! I love you!" Dean said</p><p>"Dean! I love you too! I'll never forget you!" I said as I saw Pan's shadow take the three people I care about most away from me </p><p>To be continued.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I saw Dean, Amara, and Sam be taken away I ran into my tent hyperventilating. They can't be gone they just can't be.  The events kept on replaying in my head and it slows down when the shadow takes away Dean from me.....Dean....he's probably screaming his head off for the shadow to let him go. I don't even remember how I started running. All I know is that I had to get away.....away from them all. I ran until I reached the treehouse and I climbed the ladder. I looked around and picked up Dean's flannel from the bed. I brought it to my nose and breathed in his scent. I looked around the treehouse and I wanted him to be here even more but he's not....he never will be here again.....well...at least not for a while. I missed him already.....I just hope that Dean will be ok and find a way to get me home. I put it on and wiped my tears away with his sleeves. I sat on the ground and brought my knees to my chest. I started rocking back and forth and I heard footsteps coming up the ladder. I was too busy trying to focus on my breathing to not notice Felix walking in. </p><p>"Oh Jo." He said and pulled me into his lap. I cried into his chest until I fell asleep. </p><p>Felix's POV </p><p>I was holding Jo and she finally fell asleep after about an hour of crying. I kissed her forehead and laid her down. I walked down the ladder and saw Pan smirking and I shook my head. </p><p>"I finally won Felix." He said </p><p>"She'll never forgive you for this Pan." I said and he rolled his eyes. </p><p>"She'll get over it." He said and left. </p><p>Dean's POV </p><p>We walk into the bunker and I go straight to the library. </p><p>"Dean slow down." Sam said </p><p>"No that prick has my wife!" I yelled</p><p>"We know that Dean." Amara said </p><p>"I'm going to get my wife back no matter what it takes." I said </p><p>"We know that Dean." Sam said </p><p>"Then help me damn it." I said. I started flipping through a bunch of books. I just hope I'll find something. </p><p>Jo's POV</p><p>I woke up feeling emotionally drained. I woke up to look at the ceiling of the treehouse and all the events finally settled in. I changed into more comfortable clothes and walked down the ladder and walked back to camp. I saw Felix and gave him a sad smile. He walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. </p><p>"Don't worry Jo we'll get out of here." He whispered. </p><p>"I know." I said. Pan walked over to me and I glared at him. </p><p>"Too bad Dean isn't here anymore." He said and I punched him hard. I smirked to myself feeling satisfied with my punch. Pan looked at me with anger in his eyes. </p><p>"You will pay for that." He said </p><p>"Bring it on." I said smirking. Next thing I knew I felt a wave of excruciating pain and I fell to my knees screaming. My screams went on for what felt like hours but I know it's just been a few minutes. The pain is too much that I black out. I just hope Dean, Sam, and Amara are ok.</p><p>****Time skip three months********** </p><p>I've been here for who knows how long but I haven't given up hope yet. I know that Dean will come and get me and bring me home. I just know he will. I was collecting firewood for the bonfire tonight. I felt someone following me so I took out my dagger and I aimed it at the person's throat. </p><p>"Woah Jo it's just me." Felix said and I shook my head. </p><p>"You know not to sneak up on me like that Felix." I said while collecting more firewood. I made my way back to camp when Felix started talking. </p><p>"Jo you know that Dean is coming to get you right?" He asked and I gave him a look. </p><p>"I know he is Felix. I know my husband." I said </p><p>"Good because Pan is starting to get nervous." He said and I stopped. Pan never gets nervous not unless it involves me. </p><p>"Did he tell you why?" I asked</p><p>"No he didn't but Jo I think it has to do with Dean." He said </p><p>"What makes you so sure Felix?" I asked </p><p>"Because he only acts like this when he knows he's loosing." He said and I smiled. </p><p>"Thank you for telling me this Felix." I said and walked back into camp. I threw down the firewood and walked into my tent. I changed onto this feeling badass. </p><p>I walked out of my tent smirking knowing the boys were watching me walking</p><p>I walked out of my tent smirking knowing the boys were watching me walking. Even Felix was drooling a little. I giggled and continued walking until I made it to the beach. I was sitting in the sand when I saw a bright green flash of light. I shielded my eyes so I wasn't blinded. I saw three figures land on the beach. I ran over and saw that it was Dean, Sam, and Amara. Dean saw me first and I smiled at him tearing up. </p><p>"Jo." He said as he ran up to me. </p><p>"Jo!" He yelled </p><p>"Dean!" I yelled. I ran up to him and he picked me up spinning me around. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck crying happy tears. He was tearing up too and was smiling at me. </p><p>"God I thought I lost you again." He said softly and I shook my head. </p><p>"You'll never lose me again baby." I said. He kissed me hard and deep and I kissed back the same way. I felt all the love in that kiss. It made me realize that I missed his lips on mine, I missed his touch, his strong arms wrapped around my body, I missed his scent, his eyes, his everything. </p><p>"I missed you so much baby." He said. </p><p>"I missed you so much too baby." I said. He looked at my outfit and I saw him lick his lips. </p><p>"When we get home I'm so puinshing you." He said. I bit my lip while giggling.</p><p>"Oh I know already baby." I said giggling more. He smiled and kissed me softly. </p><p>"God I missed your giggle too." He said and I smiled. </p><p>"I missed all of you baby." I said and he smiled. </p><p>"Come on let's get that prick to let you go." He said. I hope to Chuck he does because if not we're screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were walking back to camp when Felix approached us. He gave Sam, Dean and Amara a hug. </p><p>"You've been taking care of my girl Felix?" Dean asked </p><p>"Yes I have. Always am and always will take care of her." He said and I smiled. </p><p>"Good." Dean said and I giggled. Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled at him feeling safe and loved in his arms. He growled in my ear and I bit my lip. Sam and Amara were walking ahead of us and Dean kept me close to him and he started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and I smiled for the first time in three months. He nipped at my neck and sucked on it hard. I heard a small moan escape my lips and I felt his smirk against my neck. </p><p>"I can see that I still have that effect on you baby." He said while smirking and flashing his black eyes at me. I bit my lip again and he smirked at me. </p><p>"I've missed you so much." I said </p><p>"I've missed you so much too baby." He said and he put his hand on my cheek. </p><p>"Baby wanna go to the treehouse?" I asked and he nodded not breaking his gaze. </p><p>"God I've missed you." He said and I smiled taking his hand. We walked to the treehouse and we both climbed the ladder. I haven't spent any time in here since......I've been staying at the camp and in my tent. I sat on the bed and he took off my heals for me. He looked around the place and he saw that I've kept his flannel in here. He smirked at me and sat down next to me. </p><p>"I see that you've kept my flannel babe." He said smirking. </p><p>"Yeah I did." I said blushing. He smirked and kissed me hungrily and I moaned quietly into the kiss. He smirked against my lips and picked me up putting me in his lap. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He held my waist smiling at me. </p><p>"I've missed you baby." He said </p><p>"I've missed you too baby." I said. He bit his lip and lifts my shirt up and look it off. He looked at my upper body while breathing slowly. I bit my lip and took off his flannel and his undershirt. I looked at his naked upper body for a split second before looking at him breathing slowly. </p><p>"Kiss me....make love to me....please." I whispered just enough for him to hear. He kissed me softly at first and got a little rough and a moan escaped my lips. He started to kiss my neck and I closed my eyes feeling happy. </p><p>"You like this baby?" He asked smirking and I nodded giggling. He smirked and kissed his way down my neck to my chest. I bit my lip and he unhooked my bra and kissed the top of my breasts. I closed my eyes feeling happy and safe with him again.</p><p>*********Time Skip*************</p><p>I laid down next to Dean breathing heavily with a good layer of sweat on my body. I looked over at Dean and saw him smirking at me. I giggled a little and he smiled. </p><p>"I missed hearing your giggle." He said and I smiled. </p><p>"I missed your smile." I said and he smiled more. I traced his tattoo with my finger and he smiled. </p><p>"We should get dressed." He said and I groaned. </p><p>"But I don't want to." I said and he chuckled. </p><p>"I know you don't but we have to babe." He said and I sighed. </p><p>"Fine fine." I said sitting up. I got dressed and climbed down the ladder. He followed after me and I smiled at him. He smirked when he saw what I was wearing. </p><p>"Wearing my flannel I see." He said smirking and I giggled. </p><p>"Yep." I said smirking back. He kissed me deeply pulling away. </p><p>"Come on let's go." I said and started walking. He followed me close behind and made sure no one snuck up on us. This encounter should be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk for it feels like an eternity but it was only been five minutes. We make it back to Pan's camp and the lost boys look at me and Dean. They then looked at Pan and I gulped. Pan stalked over to us and grabbed me by the throat. </p><p>"Go to your tent now." He said through gritted teeth. </p><p>"No." I said as he tightened his grip on my neck. I stood my ground and looked him in the eyes. </p><p>"Let her go you dick." Dean said </p><p>"Peter it's over." Sam said </p><p>"Not until I say it's over Sam." He said and let go of my neck. I rubbed my neck with my hand and closed my eyes. </p><p>"Just let her go home with us. She deserves to be home with us." Amara said </p><p>"You really think I'll let her go?" He asked </p><p>"Worth a shot in asking." Dean said </p><p>"This is done with. She's staying here and that's final." Pan said </p><p>"No I'm not staying." I said </p><p>"Then maybe we should do this." He said and sent me flying across the camp. I screamed as my back hit the ground. </p><p>"Jo!" I heard Dean yell. </p><p>"You will pay for this Pan." Amara said as she took a small box out from her pocket. I looked between her and Pan as he smirked at her. </p><p>"That box doesn't scare me." He said and this time she smirked. </p><p>"You should be." She says as she waves her hand over the box, as soon as it opened Pan was sucked in, and it closed. I stood up with the help of Felix and smiled at him. </p><p>"Now what?" Felix asked </p><p>"We leave. Together." Dean said while taking my hand. We all walked to the beach and I smiled knowing we were going home. Sam tossed the magic bean on the sand and a portal opened. We all jumped inside, lost boys and Felix included and we landed in the bunker with a thud. I looked around and smiled seeing the bunker again. The first time in a long time. I was home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years later </p><p>Jo's POV</p><p> It's been five years since we left Neverland and I couldn't be happier. Dean and I are expecting our second child in a matter of a few months. Felix and the Lost boys have been with us in the bunker since they left Neverland. Sam met a girl named Eileen and they are so cute together she is deaf but Sam learned sign language for her. Amara is still around but mainly hangs out with Chuck but they visit the bunker a lot. Felix met a girl named Delilah and they are very happy together. We keep the box in the bunker's dungeon and we never open it, for it would be disastrous. </p><p>"We made it baby." Dean says and I smile. </p><p>"Yes we did. We made it." I smile back at him. Life is good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>